How Soon Is Now
by aliceghost
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are divided into the same group for a field trip to go back in time to their parents days at Hogwarts. What happens when they're the only ones who can't get back? How will Ginny react when Tom Riddle shows up? DG
1. And So It Begins

**How Soon Is Now  
  
** _**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling and distributed by various publishers and media companies including Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast books. No money is made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
**Chapter 1-- And so it begins  
  
**Ginny Weasley was late. She scampered down the Hogwarts corridors, crumpled parchment and quills grasped in her hands. The steady pound of her feet against the stone floor filled her ears as she glanced around for the History of Magic classroom. She knew it lay somewhere along the extensive hallway, half-hidden by an embellished statue of a 16th Century Wizard, but she could never remember exactly where. Ginny suddenly spotted the classroom and took a sharp left. As she flung open the door and dashed inside, Professor Binns' monotonous voice flooded her ears and she noticed several students fast asleep.  
  
"—in which Algor Hipple organized the Banshee Rebellion in 1517, a league inspired by Hipple Senior, a wealthy merchant involved with the breeding of house-elves—"  
  
Ginny slipped into a seat near the back of the classroom and unfolded a blank piece of paper, prepared to take notes. She had just printed her name when she felt her eyelids droop and Professor Binns' voice grow further away. Ginny pinched her arm and tried to focus, but her eyes begged to be closed and Collin Creevey's loud snores next to her lulled her into a dream-like haze. Why should she study, anyway, when her grades were already competent? There was no need to pay attention _all_ the time—she wasn't Hermione Granger, after all. _Plus,_ Ginny thought, looking around,_ nearly everybody else is sleeping Why shouldn't I?_ Just when Ginny had shrugged resolutely and set her head on her desk, a sharp rap filled her ears. She jumped, afraid that she had been discovered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, beaming at the students as if nothing pleased him more than to see them sitting there. "Professor Binns, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a brief word with your class." He smiled warmly at the old ghost. "It needn't take more than a minute or two of your time."  
  
Professor Binns raised his feeble eyebrows in mild surprise, but nodded.   
  
Dumbledore glided to the front of the room and peered down from his half-moon spectacles at the bleary eyed students struggling to wake. "Splendid. I'm sure many of you are wondering why your old headmaster has disrupted an undoubtably exciting class," a twinkle in his eye told Ginny that he knew quite well they had all been bored out of their minds. "but what I need to say is of utmost importance, and I wanted to be the one to tell you."  
  
A few stricken faces dotted the crowed, and Ginny thought that perhaps there had been a deatheater attack. Her face paled and Professor Dumbledore added, "Ah, none of you need to worry. It's good news, at least, I hope so."  
  
Ginny relaxed and twirled her quill between her thumb and index finger thoughtfully. What was this all about?  
  
"When I attended a faculty meeting this morning, I was shocked to discover many professors discussing rivalry between the houses. As partial as I am to a little competition now and then, it has been taken too far." Professor Dumbledore's eyes grew grave. "Duels in the corridors and in between classes are not acceptable. It seems that deducting points and awarding detentions have not been enough, and a great deal of discrimination between students of different houses is occuring. That is why we have decided to divide fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years from different houses into groups of four for a class project. Your group will pick a time period within the last four hundred years and travel to that time for up to three hours, gathering all information needed for a presentation the following week. We hope that this will not only expand your knowledge of history, but also create lasting friendships among the different houses." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully and examined the skeptical faces.  
  
A student in the front raised her hand. "When do we find out our groups?"  
  
"The sorting hat was most delighted to divide the groups, and I anticipate that he will tell you tonight. I must inform you, however, that all groups made will be final, and if you are set with someone you aren't particularly fond of, I urge you to remember that the purpose of this is to create friendships. You may find a friendship with someone you thought you despised."  
  
Ginny frowned. Although she did admit that travelling back in time would be delightful and exciting, all of her friends were in Gryffindor. Much of the fun would be extinguished if she were stuck in a foreign time without anyone she knew or liked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore departed and class was dismissed. Ginny scrambled up, gathered her things, and left for her next class, her forehead scrunched with worry. She had a strange feeling that the project Dumbledore talked about wouldn't be as wonderful that she had been assured.   
  
Later that day, Ginny sat in between Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall; dinner piled on the golden plates. The floating candles flickered with warmth and purple-bellied clouds hung above in the enchanted ceiling. Ginny watched the students laughing at the different tables with apprehension, wondering if any of them would be in her group. One thing was for sure: she was going to be stuck with a Slytherin. She could only hope that it wouldn't be anyone malicious—as if a Slytherin was anything else. Ginny scanned the Slytherin table: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini Ginny's eyes flicked past them and then suddenly stopped when she met the cold intense eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. He leaned back in his chair, blond hair falling around his face and his gray eyes staring right into Ginny, as if he was delving into her mind. He quirked an eyebrow and held her gaze. Had it been anyone else, they would dart their eyes away. Ginny sat there, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Suddenly, just when Ginny couldn't take his unwavering energy directed towards her for any longer, the candles dimmed and Ron nudged her. "It's about to start—they're bringing out the sorting hat now!"  
  
Murmured whispers buzzed around the huge room as Professor McGonagall wheeled out a three-legged stool with a tattered hat upon it. Ginny was instantly reminded of her first year, quivering as she sat on the stool and waited to be placed in a house. She wondered if they were going to have to put the hat on again, in order to be divided for the class project.   
  
"May I have your attention please?" Professor McGonnagal said, standing with a regal posture. The room immediately grew quiet as McGonnagal explained what was going to happen. "The hat will call out the names in each group—first through third years, you might as well go back to your dormitories." Ginny heard the gloomy shuffling of the students leaving. "Once you hear the names of the members of your groups, you may leave. Instead of classes tomorrow, meet with your group in the library to conduct research and discuss time periods. I strongly suggest you have a basic idea of what year you would like to travel to by tomorrow, so that you can discuss it among your group."  
  
Ginny bit her lip with nervous apprehension as the slit-like mouth of the Sorting Hat opened up and it began to speak loudly and clearly. "Group one: Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, and Vincent Crabbe." Each student stood up and filed out of the building, Lavender looking as if she were about to burst into tears. "Group two," Ginny held her breath. "Lee Jordan, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, Sally-Anne Perks."  
  
This went on for the next five minutes and every time the next group was announced, Ginny would hold her breath and hope for the best.   
  
"Group sixteen: Ronald Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Marietta Edgecomb, and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Ron swore loudly and strode out of the room, ignoring Hermione's moan of "Oh, Ron" and Harry's clap on the back.   
  
Ginny held her breath as the next group was announced, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next. "Group seventeen: Ginevra Weasley, Alexandra Small, Cho Chang, and...Draco Malfoy." Ginny's pounding heart grew cold and she stiffened. _Draco Malfoy_? She was going to be stuck in another time period with _Draco Malfoy?  
_  
  
Author's Note: Ahso what happens next? How does Draco react? What time period will the two decide to go? Please review—suggestions, comments, flames, anything. I'm dying to know what you think of this—as long as you review, I'm happy.  
(Don't be an invisible reader )  
  
V Review!  



	2. Threats

**How Soon Is Now**  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: This story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling and distributed by various publishers and media companies including Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast books. No money is made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
**Chapter 2—Threats**

The soft rays of morning slanted through Ginny's open dormitory window and forced her eyelids to flutter open. Her hair was a tangled mass of ginger and her dark circles surrounded her eyes. She had only gotten an hour or two of sleep--the rest of the night was spent in a nervous anxiety. No matter how many times she tossed and turned, she couldn't get comfortable, and Draco Malfoy's smirking face haunted her mind.  
  
Ginny groaned. There was no putting it off—she would have to work, and maybe even cooperate, with a Malfoy.  
  
Ginny swung her feet off the bed, using the floor as an anchor.  
  
She changed into a patched pair of robes as if she were marching to her execution, and slipped her feet into her scuffed shoes.. Stifling a gloomy yawn, she ran a brush through her snarled hair and turned to the mirror. She gazed into her reflection, unable to help imagining what Draco would say about her appearance. Another pair of second hand robes, Weasley? his smooth, insinuating voice would whisper.  
  
Ginny said aloud, looking into the brown eyes of her reflection and imagining them to be cold and gray, I bought these robes myself, with my own sickle. You see, Malfoy, unlike you, I actually earn everything I own.  
  
Silence met her, and she whipped around, picked up her book bag and stomped down the dormitory stairs, feeling a little bit better.  
  
This feeling was immediately vanquished when she stepped into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled around a fat leather-bound book, and hardly glanced up when Ginny plopped down beside them. See, Ron? Hermione said in a superior tone, pointing to a large chunk of text. Look at all this history! I mean, even if you don't like the group you're in, there are dozens of things to see just in 1897! This really isn't that bad Ron—think of what a great opportunity it is for you.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Oh, sure. Nothing I'd like more than to hang out with whiny Zacharias Smith, traitorous Marietta Edgcomb, and snide Pansy Parkinson. This is going to be miserable.  
  
It could be worse, Harry gently reminded him.  
  
The only way my group would be worse is if Malfoy transfers in tomorr— Ron seemed to suddenly realize that Ginny was in the room with them. Er, sorry, Gin, I didn't mean His voice trailed off.  
  
Ginny sighed, the pit in her stomach growing heavier. It's, okay, Ron. I understand. Hopefully this will all be over soon.  
  
Oh, by the way, Ginny, you should probably head down to the library Hermione told her. Ron, Harry and I will meet you in a few minutes. We just have to do some extra research.  
  
Maybe you have to do some extra research but I don't, Ron mumbled darkly to himself, but stayed where he was.  
  
Ginny sighed. It was now or never—she was going to have to face her fears.  
  
She quickly slipped through the portrait hole, stepped down a flight of stairs and took an abrupt left down a hall with rough stone walls and torches lining the path. Her book bag swung back and forth with each step she took, and Ginny stopped to change it to her other shoulder. As she did, she heard a faint scuffling sound behind her. She stood rigid and whipped around, her red locks tossing around her shoulders. No one was there. The empty corridor stared back, a few portraits blinking. Ginny shrugged, and began walking again, her ears pricked. She heard the faintest, softest sound of feet, so soft that she would not have noticed them, had she been walking a pace faster.  
  
Ginny spun around and a cold hand grabbed her wrist and shoved her face-first against the stone walls.  
  
Her cheek slammed painfully into the rough wall and felt her arms pinned painfully behind her back. Whoever was behind her clutched her wrists painfully together and Ginny winced, struggling to move.   
  
Her request was ignored and she heard a soft, growling voice close to her ear. We're going to get a few things straight, Weasley.  
  
Ginny froze, no longer trying to escape free. She could recognize that silky voice anywhere--Draco Malfoy stood behind her, his soft and undoubtedly expensive robes brushing against her back and the tip of his wand pressed against her head.  
  
First of all, little Weasley, he said. About our little assignment to go back in time. I am going to be the leader in our group. Since I doubt you have enough common sense to fully grasp what I mean, allow me to elaborate: I'm picking the time-period, and I'm making the decisions, his grip tightened and Ginny squirmed, only managing to press her body closer to Malfoy's. In addition, I have some extra business to attend to when we arrive. You will not interfere. Am I making myself clear?  
  
Ginny couldn't bit back her retort, anger and fear pulsing through he her veins. What kind of business? She thrashed to the side and broke free of his grip. Draco Malfoy, platinum blond locks falling around his face, glared at her, his silvery-gray eyes flashing. Ginny stumbled backwards from the intensity of his gaze. She could literally feel the hatred directed towards her.  
  
Draco smirked with cold iron eyes and Ginny smoothed her robes, taking a step backwards just in case Malfoy tried lunging at her. If you think I'm going to just let you prance off to some Death Eater Meeting—  
  
Draco didn't miss a beat. Try to pay attention next time, Weasley. I said nothing about a Death Eater meeting. He took a step forward. Quite honestly, I have no idea how you got it into your head that you,, being the worthless Weasley that you are, have the right to know what goes on in my personal business. He raised his wand up to her face. I simply have an affair that needs attending to. His eyes grew dark. You will not, under any circumstances, stand in my way.  
  
Ginny defiantly returned the glare. Is that a threat, Malfoy?  
  
A slow smile crept across his face. Yes, Weasley, I would say it is.  
  


--------------------------  


  
  
Twenty minutes after Ginny had been left in the empty corridor, Draco Malfoy's words still echoing in her mind, she found herself stepping into the library and hoping no one would notice that she was late. The library was filled with Hogwarts students and discussions buzzed from all around her, many groups flipping through dusty books, already searching for the perfect year to travel to. Ginny spotted Cho Chang waving frantically at her from one of the heavy oak tables near the back. Ginny slipped rows of bookshelves and took a seat at the table, setting her book bag to the ground. The first thing Ginny noticed was that Draco Malfoy was not present. The second was that Cho Chang looked as though she were about to murder someone. You're late!  
  
I'm sorry, I—  
  
I don't know how we're going to work on this project when people like you are twenty minutes late and Malfoy is no where to be found. I just sent Alexandra Small to go look for you both ten minutes ago. Have you seen her? We need to find out when we're traveling to soon—some groups have already left Cho Chang said all of this very fast.  
  
Ginny blinked. Cho was a very pretty girl whom Ginny had always enviously disliked. Although Ginny had ended her painful crush on Harry Potter long ago, she still held a grudge for the way Cho ruthlessly stole his heart. Nevertheless, this project was very important and she wasn't about to make anymore enemies. No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen Alexandra, Ginny said, trying her hardest to sound kind. saw Draco Malfoy. She didn't intend her voice to sound so shaky.  
  
Cho Chang pulled out a large book from her bag and dropped it with a thunk onto the table. They better be here soon, I need to boost my History of Magic mark up, so I don't want anything to go wrong. Anyway, I was looking through some books while I was waiting for you, and this year looked good.—1973. It was around the time that—Oh, here they are.  
  
Ginny followed Cho's gaze to see Draco Malfoy stride in, in the wake of a small, meek looking girl with mousy brown hair. He slid into a seat across from Ginny as though nothing had happened.  
  
Cho Chang said. Now that we're all finally here, Ginny could almost feel the frustration pouring off of Cho. We should discuss when we want to go...I thought maybe we could go to 1978—it's when my parents graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and leaned back in his chair, twirling a quill between his pale fingers. His presence made Ginny feel very ill at ease. I believe you're mistaken, Chang. You see, our group has already selected a time.  
  
W—w—we have?  
  
Yes. In fact, Weasley and I were just discussing it, weren't we, Weasley?  
  
Ginny froze. Uh, er, yes, we were. She could have easily denied it, but she wasn't prepared to meet Draco's wrath again that day. Her arms still arched from where Draco had grasped them.  
  
He smirked. So, you see, Chang, we're already prepared. We're going to 1965.  
  
Something in Ginny's mind clicked—she associated something with that year, but she couldn't remember exactly what. Look, Cho, maybe we should go to 1973 anyway, I mean, it would probably be much more interesting.  
  
How, Weasley? Draco asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. Other than Chang's precious parents, what makes 1973 so special?  
  
Ginny scowled. Well, what makes 1965 any more special? As far as I can see, there's more reason to go to 1973, since Cho's parents are there. Why would we want to go to 1965?  
  
I wouldn't expect an insignificant Weasley to be able to recognize the significance of an era.  
  
Ginny stood up angrily, Draco's threat forgotten. We're going to 1973, okay? It seems like the majority of this group is with me!  
  
Draco smirked and leaned further in his chair. Is that so?  
  
said Cho Chang, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I don't want to start any fights. It's fine with me if we go to 1965, as long as we stop this bickering.  
  
See Weasley? Draco said, lazily tossing his quill into the air and catching it behind his back.  
  
What about Alexandra? Ginny said, suddenly remembering the timid girl sitting next to Cho Chang.  
  
I—I guess 1965 is fine with me She looked as if this project was more than she could handle.  
  
Excellent. So, I suppose I am with the majority, Weasley.  
  
Ginny's face burned. At that exact moment, there was nothing she would rather do than wipe that smirk off his face. She settled for offering him an obscenely rude hand gesture that caused Alexandra to wince and Draco's grin to widen.  
  
Cho stood up and grabbed her backpack. So, let's get going! Professor McGonagall is handing out time turners right now!

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the beautiful reviews! I'd like to thank Samantha, Dracula-Loves-Me, Tavi, dracolovesginny, TrippyGirl20051, magicwand, emidorienne, RoseRosa, generalnothingness, Marz, lucugirl07, BabyPan, Naomi, findingtruth, Paul, Alice Dodgeson, Dracoluver2009, Molly, Jay Lupin, and Clara. Your comments meant so much to me!  
  
(By the way, Ginny's real name is actually Ginevra, not Virginia. I know, I know. It comes as quie a bit of a shock, especially given the hundreds of fanfictions out there using the name "Virginia". If you don't believe me, go check out jkrowling.com and see for yourself. Click on the teacup, then on "Characters" and then "Some Random Facts about the Weasley Family." Sorry for all the misunderstandings!)

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You may be busy,

but please leave a review!

V Review!


End file.
